Daninyan A Yo-kai Story
by badassxdan31
Summary: Meet Danny! At first he was a cat with a partying DJ named Kei, but a fatal accident puts Daninyan on the streets and forces him to survive. The Winter came and Danny unfortunately died. Now he's a Yo-Kai with a new name, Daninyan with partying energy. Now watch him as he tries to adapt to his new form and figure out what has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Daninyan A Yo-kai Story Chapter 1 Part 1 Becoming a Yo-kai**

He was just a regular cat with a not so regular owner. His name was Kei Patikureji

He loved to party. His cat was his best friend and he even created a signature move where he put his cat on his head and did a pose. He was ambitious and joyful and was loved and liked by many, but through it all his best cat friend, Dani, stayed in his life forever. It was a party after party there was even a time where Dani got on to the Dj records and started scratching the records, figuratively and Literally. Dani had it all until that fateful day.

All he remembered was it was April 20th 2010 and it was a rainy day. Dani was on the couch playing with a ball of yarn and Kei was on the phone with someone, suddenly he fell to the ground and he didn't get up. The suddenness scared Dani and he quickly ran over to him, he tried scratching him and meowing in his ear but to no avail. Then, weird looking people in blue uniforms came in and grabbed Kei and put him in a truck. Luckily Dani jumped in the truck and hide under the cart. While hiding he heard something from two of the strange dressed men

"What happened to him!?

"He had a heart attack!,we don't know what caused it yet, that's why we need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible!"Then the ambulance hit a rock and the doors flew open which caused Dani to fly out.

"Close the doors!"

and that was what Dani Heard before he was stranded in the streets.

The next few years he spent hiding under a bridge, scavenging for food and water, but when the winter came Dani's only source of warmth was a pair of neon pants he found on the highway, but unfortunately that wasn't enough and he died of osteoarthritis.

Daninyan

The Untold Truth Chapter 1 part 2

Daninyan Point of View

"Owwww what-what happened?"I thought

I looked around and I was in the same place, then I looked at my paws, and I was shocked to see what I saw. I was standing like a person! I had a weird piece of clothing on and surprisingly a pair of neon pants. The same one I used to sleep with. I was wearing it. That is was all too much and I haven't even had breakfast. I collapsed.

"AAAAA! MY HEAD!" My head started to hurt and I felt like I was being crushed. I felt around my head and I felt a strange scar on my head. I decided to go out and try and see what's going on. It was so strange, there were no humans looking at me like I was invisible or something. I decide to go to the Antique Shop since there were Mirrors there and I can take a look at myself. I looked in the mirror and was Stunned at what I saw.

My fur was completely blue and also there was a large crack in the middle of my forehead, it expanded and it look like it was glowing black,I was wearing the same neon pants and then I saw that I had two tails, one that was glowing completely red and the other one was completely red and not glowing at all,I was really confused and I didn't even know what to do.

"Ok ma'am your total is $56 and 72 Cents" I looked behind me and there was a woman paying for something, it was a giant wooden chair that was obviously in bad condition which was strange, but the strangest part was the fact that the woman looked more gloomy than usual and her head hung low, and there was a strange purple cloud around her

"Oh no I don't have enough, oh this is so depressing, oh boohoo"

"Uh Ma'am it's ok we can put it on hold until you will be able to add-

"Oh this day is just the awful I've been having the worst of luck boohoo"

I actually looked behind and saw something very interesting.

There was a bird behind her with ginormous wings and there was a creepy face on his chest and it spoke in a very creepy voice,

"Boohoo you don't have enough money, you should just go"

And it was like the woman was copying it because she said

"Maybe I should just go.."

I had to figure out something to save that girl, when I felt a tingling sensation in my tails. I looked and I saw a bright aura come from them and they suddenly ejected themselves towards the girl, once they reached her, her head swung up and her eyes widened, then I heard her say

"You know what..."

I can tell the cashier was getting very uncomfortable, and then the girl started to yell " I'M TIRED OF BEING A STICK IN THE MUD NOBODY!,I AM GOING TO USE MY MONEY TO CREATE THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER! II'LL INVITE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY,!" My mouth was hanging wide open and the cashier's mouth was too. The girl then suddenly ran out of the store leaving her coupons behind which I didn't noticed until now. I was in shock and at a loss for words, and I can tell the other customers in the shop were confused as well. That bird thing then looked at me and said" Oh boohoo you made her run, we were having fun" I finally mustered the courage to say something

"Look Sorry but you were making her sad I just had to- I froze.

"Oh Boohoo did you stop talking to ignore me? Oh I knew it"

I was in shock. I..I actually talked.

I then started to think on my feet.

"Oh uh no-no I was just a little surprised.. I'm not used to this new look yet"

"Oh you just became a Yo kai?"

I looked at the thing with a confused look,

"A what?" I asked. "A Yo kai, you know those being that make humans do things? Like you did with that girl?,Oh I feel guilty I should've introduced myself sooner, boohoo". I suddenly felt pity and sympathy.

"Hey it's ok, besides I think I need a friend anyways, you know, to teach me how to be a Yo-kai"

That other Yo kai looked at me with happiness,

"Friends?" He said. I replied" Yeah friends!"

That Yo kai smiled"Yay, I made a friend!" He suddenly went up to me hugged me hard. It was painful yet pleasant. "My name's Buhu!"

I had to smile. It was a clever name.

"My names-

I thought for a sec-

"Daninyan! But you can just call me Dani!"

"Ok Dani I'll see you later!"

And with a swift movement Buhu took off

I couldn't believe everything that had happened.

It seems my life just changed forever.

To be continued…

Note: My first piece of work. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Daninyan The Untold Story Chapter 2 Blizzaria's Shop

"He's gone and it's your fault"

"I'm sorry!"

"Way to go you stupid idiot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just had to be the weak one like always!"

"I'm sorry!"

"And now he's gone!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's your fault"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's your fault!"

"I'm sorry!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Gahhh!"

I stood up with shock and fear and almost banged my head on something I couldn't see.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

It was nighttime and there were barely any light illuminating my location except a few stars, the sun beginning to rise and that one flickering lamp post.

Just a dream.

It was just a really bad dream.

Once I realized I was in reality, my eyes began to shrivel up as my eyes filled with that sleep crust you get when you wake up. Once I had wiped it all from my eyes I stood up and got out of the dumpster.

Yes I slept in a dumpster.

It's way more comfy than sleeping on the ground where someone can step on you without looking. Once I got out I grabbed the banana peel that was on my head and the piece of cardboard that stuck to my fur because of a soda that someone dumped on me and threw them back into the trash, where they belonged. Once I finished stretching I went for a walk.

I was near the Olive Bar and I took a look inside at the clock.

It was 5:30 in the morning.

"Honey, be careful there might be a skunk around here"

I turned around and saw a couple, maybe in their 20's or 30's walking together near the road.

"Yeah it smells awful here, let's keep going"

I looked around and then I put my arm to my nose and began to sniff.

 _Phew!_

That wasn't a skunk, that was me.

My smell could be compared to a roadkill skunk that was thrown into the trash where the hot sun forced and merged its disgusting smells with the smell of the garbage.

Yeah I smelled bad.

I headed to the gym which was the only place where the water wasn't dirty and the soap wasn't so small.

I got into the shower and began to clean myself. It's funny. Usually I hate water and when ever Kei tried to clean me, I would claw him to death. Now it isn't so bad, maybe because Yo-Kai Fur washes out easier.

 _Awwww, I feel so refreshed._

Once I got out of the shower I got hungry so I headed to the Store to get some chocolate chip cookies.

Another great thing about being a Yo Kai and being invisible is that when you carry something casually out the door it becomes 100% free! Who knew?

Now that I showered and was full I decided to continue looking for Kei.

"This is all your fault"

"Shut up, it isn't"

"Oh yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Well why didn't you help him"

"I didn't know it would happen"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it was an accident"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"How many times have you made his life hard?"

"What?"

"How many times have you made him stress out?"

"..."

"Maybe this is all fate. Maybe it is your fault"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _Bang!_

"Owww!"

I looked up. I ran into a sign.

I really have to stop talking to myself and daydreaming about Kei or I'm gonna break some bones!...Oh wait, I didn't have any bones.

And just like the sign post, it hit me.

Where was I?

I looked around. I've never seen this place before. I gazed at the sign.

" **Welcome to Springdale!** "

I walked around the town trying to familiarize myself. I had no idea how I got here, but it was getting late and I had to find somewhere to sleep.

I walked aimlessly around the town trying to find where to go until I came to a large alley next to a fish shop. When I looked inside I found something that surprised me.

A small building inside the alley. As I got closer to it I saw a sign, it read "Welcome to Blizzaria's Shaved Ice Shop for Yo Kai! Summer discounts begin today!"Summer? It was Autumn .

I opened the door and to my surprise the shop was dead. Music coming from speakers above were the only thing keeping you from hearing complete dead silence. I then saw a girl at the counter.

She had Light Blue Hair and and a dress with sparkles coming out of each line of cloth.

She looked bored and devoid of any confidence, but when she turned her head slightly and saw me, her face lit up.

"Oh hello! Welcome to Blizzaria's what would you like to order?"

I looked up at the menu and then back to my pants. Did I even have any money?

I fished into my pocket to see if I did.

I felt something paper-like and pulled it out.

It was a 100 y-Money dollar bill. When did I get this?

When it was confirmed I did have money, I looked back at the menu.

There were common things like Vanilla Shaved Ice and Chocolate Shaved Ice. Then there were weird things like Vanilla and Pineapple Shaved Ice with Peanuts. Then there were crazy things like Vanilla Shaved Ice with Chocolate, Peanut Butter, Caramel, and Almonds.

After some debate I choose over over a Vanilla Shaved Ice with Chocolate and Caramel Syrup

"One Vanilla Supreme coming right up!"

She then flew into the back room(Which wasn't a metaphor she actually flew)and left me at the counter. I looked behind me and my eyes were met at a table. I walked to it and just sat down. My eyes were scanning all around the shop. The shop was actually pretty nice. There weren't many tables, yet it felt so big and empty.

There were many boxes filled with utensils and napkins. There was also one of those holders for cups and cones. One thing I didn't like was a poster that said " We all need Shaved Ice!" With a picture of a bowl of Ice with shaving cream on it, holding a razor. So terrible and yet so awesome.

After a few more minutes I saw the same girl holding my order with her head slightly down as if she was upset, but when she looked back up and saw me I saw a wave of surprise go over her.

"Oh you're still here"

Still here? What did she mean by that?

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting you to stay"

She flew over to me with the Shaved Ice still her hand.

"One Vanilla Supreme!"

She placed the Shaved Ice down and gave me a spoon.

"Thank you" I replied wanting to be polite

She smiled and flew back to the counter

I looked at the Shaved Ice and, without hesitation, stuck my spoon in there, scooped up a piece and put it into my mouth.

I froze.

It wasn't bad. It was _**Cold.**_

I still liked it none the less

I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask.

"Hey how come there aren't any other Yo kai here?"

The Girl's smile completely dissappeared from her face

"Business hasn't been the best ever since the new cafe opened up across the town, ran by that jerk, Casanuva"

"Who?"

I asked without even thinking.

"He's just this guy who gets his success from being popular with ladies, but his stupid spell doesn't work on me"

She started to get upset.

"But no matter what How hard I try, Yo-Kai don't listen and if I don't find a way to get more customers, my shop will have to close!"

I felt bad, but I didn't know what to do.

Just then the biggest lightbulb ever went over my head indicating I had a genius idea,which I usually do

"I know! How about I help promote your shop? My power makes people party crazy so maybe if I turn it around I can make them crazy about your shop!"

The smile I saw a few minutes ago came rushing back quicker than a Nekidspeed

"Oh Thank You!"

I was happy to be helping out. So I grabbed a few signs and markers and went to work.

"Come to Bilzzaria's!"

"You won't find Shaved Ice like this anywhere!"

"Go to Blizzaria's Shaved Ice for Yo-Kai if

you're thinking about sweets!"

I gave up. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't seem to convince anybody. No, no I couldn't give up! I have to try again!

I have to do it for the Shaved Ice! So I began shouting and waving signs around again. As I was shouting my tails began to vibrate when I looked back, they were creating a white cloud of gas that flew into the air.

What was that?

The ground began to shake. Great an earthquake! What could be worse! Well I got my answer. When I looked down the road hundreds of Yo-Kai began running toward and before I had a chance to process all this they surrounded me and started to shout.

"WHERE'S BLIZZARIA'S?!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SHAVED ICE?!"

"HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU WANT?!"

"ME WANT SHAVED ICE!"

I was freaking out. I couldn't even process how to respond or what to do.

Then all the Yo kai ran over to Blizzaria's shop and all went inside.

I walked inside and my mouth dropped.

Hundreds of Yo-Kai were inside demanding Shaved Ice.

I walked over and saw Blizzaria.

She was freaking out taking orders and making Shaved Ice as fast as she can.

I ran over and began taking orders as fast as I could

She then went into the back and dealt with the Shaved Ice.

We were in a Frenzy!

 **5 hours later...**

I couldn't breathe. I was coughing faster than I had time to breathe. I thought that as Yo Kai we would be "restless spirits" the word "restless" hadn't been farther from the truth than it was right now. By a rough estimate I think we took 30000 orders. I looked over at Blizzaria she wasn't even out of breath, instead she looked excited

"I can't believe it! We took 50,346 orders!"

50,346? Dang I was off by a lot.

She rolled on the floor right next to me.

"You make one hell of a promoter!"

"Yeah...hehe"

She stood up and came next to me.

"You know I could use your help in my shop, if that's ok with you?" She said

"Sounds good to me!" I replied

"Great now where do you live?"

I stood up. That question hit me like a bullet. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh actually I...really don't live anyway"

"Ohh" she replied "So you just became a Yo Kai?"

"Yeah" I replied back

"Well...I could give you the room upstairs"

I looked at her "There's a room upstairs?"

"Yeah! Two rooms came with the building when my dad helped pay it, you could stay in there"

"Wow... I don't know what to say... Thank you!" I said excitedly

 **10 minutes later**

"Well here it is! It's not that bad"

I looked inside. It was a decent room

It wasn't too big or small. There weren't any furniture, and the walls were painted boring old white. I loved it. There were just so many possibilities!

"Well I'm going to bed, remember work begins at 8:00!"

She closed the door and I sat down on the small mattress that was in the middle of the room. It was comfy

Once I got settled in I laid down in my bed and took out a picture of Kei that I had and placed it next to me and turned off the lights.

"You'll never find him"

"I'm not listening to you, you've given me to many things to worry about"

"Well you definitely can't just ignore me, I am your conscience"

"Well I'll just tune you out"

I looked at the picture

"Don't worry Kei, I'll find you and we will be happy again"

I whispered as my final thoughts finally put me to sleep.

Note: Thank you everyone for being so patient as I finally posted Chapter 2. My hiatus is over and hopefully I can begin the Third chapter

P.S I've decided to add more to this story so it'll no longer been a Trilogy


End file.
